Imprint
by Cherry Blossom Pie
Summary: What if Jacob did imprint on Bella? Would Edward still be able to win her over? Snippets of Jacob and Edward's POV's! And this is not an I love Jacob story, k people? So please read and review!
1. The Beginning

Jacob's POV

**The Beginning**

**Jacob's POV**

Bella Swan was an interesting girl. And she was pretty. I was all too enthusiastic when I saw her. But suddenly, I had a strange feeling. It was strong, I'll tell you that, like a shock of electricity. Suddenly, I was filled with a great love for Bella. Where the _hell_ did this feeling come from? I tried to push it aside and answer Bella's questions about the Cullens. I wondered why she was so curious about them. But soon she left, and I never saw her again until that day…

**Edward's POV**

_Dog. _That was what I smelled when I drove Bella home. In the rain, the scent was only stronger. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Not good," I muttered.

"What?" asked my passenger, whom I had forgotten about until now. Bella's face looked kind of red. Was she blushing again? Then I heard the frenzied beating of her heart. Yes, she probably was.

I glanced at her. "Another complication." I quickly opened the door and shrunk back. At the same time, I stared out at the darkness. "Charlie's coming," I told her. I stared out at the other vehicle, a small black car, the one I knew contained danger. I could see Billy's glare through the rain, and I knew that I had to leave. Bella got out, and I immediately revved the engine and sped away. I knew that Billy was going to talk to Bella about this, because just before I left, I caught that one thought, _Danger. _I knew that Bella wouldn't believe this, but I still needed to be cautious. And what about that strange thought I had heard from Jacob? I still needed to analyze it. That thought weighed on my mind as I drove back to where my family was waiting.

**Jacob's POV**

There it was again! Those frustrating thoughts. What in the world was wrong with me? The moment I saw Bella, I wanted to kiss her. For goodness sakes, I don't even know her that well! Maybe this is what people mean by love at first sight. I tried to distract my self by talking about anything I could think of while Bella cooked. But my embarrassment wiped all those feelings away when I saw Billy glare at the silver car that Bella was in. Bella told me it was Edward Cullen. Since Billy seemed to hate the Cullens, I didn't find this surprising. But I was embarrassed, that's for sure. Vampires? Psh, yeah right. Superstitious old man. Sometimes I was embarrassed to have him for a father. Maybe a good sleep would clear my head…


	2. Hope

Jacob's POV

**Hope**

_This is after Edward leaves and Jacob finds out he's a werewolf. He will now realize that he has imprinted on Bella._

**Jacob's POV**

"It's time to tell you the old stories, Jake," Billy announced.

"Fine," I mumbled. I still hated this. Hated it! Why did I have to be a monster whose job was to wipe out vampires? Vampires…that reminded me of Bella, and of that stupid bloodsucker who had left her. I hated him even more than I hated my transformation from human to beast. I was barely listening as Billy rattled off a bunch of legends about our origin, blah blah blah.

"Jake? Jacob!" Billy's irritated voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?"

"I said, have you ever heard of imprinting?" asked Billy.

"Imprinting? No. What is it?" I tried to look interested.

"It only happens to werewolves. It's when we fall in love the first time we lay eyes on a girl."

"Oh, like Sam and Emily?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yes, one of his greatest joys, but also greatest regrets, because it caused him to leave his first love, Leah Clearwater."

"What?" I practically yelped. I was sounding more like a dog every day.

"Yes, he first loved Leah, but when he saw Emily, none of that mattered anymore. He could only be with Emily."

I was definitely more interested now. I leaned in closer. "What are the symptoms?"

"It happens when you first set sight on somebody. You feel like you just want to hug or kiss her, like you can't live without her…" My thoughts wandered, back to an old memory. When I met Bella at La Push. That jolt of electricity that hit me…Oh no! Could that mean I had imprinted on Bella? That wasn't good. She still had that annoying leech boyfriend, so there was no way she could fall in love with me! Or could she? My mind started to fill up with thoughts. The Cullens were gone, and Bella knew my secret, so what was there to lose? I could always win her heart back, couldn't I? I got up suddenly.

"Where are you going, Jake?" asked Billy, startled.

"Somewhere." I hurried out. I had to tell Bella! There was no way she'd be able to resist. And the thought of seeing her face again made my heart lift. I quickly transformed into a large reddish brown wolf and ran toward her house. I knew this was the right thing to do. I knew it was. Until I saw the car…


	3. Damnation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'd be a genius if I did.

**Damnation**

**Jacob's POV**

Bloodsucker. That sickly sweet stench. Ugh! And what was that Mercedes doing in Bella's driveway? I went to the door cautiously. It couldn't be Victoria, could it? But I was sure that wild bloodsuckers like her didn't own sophisticated Mercedes.

I knocked on the door, and Bella's wary head came out the door. Immediately, I could smell that scent blowing off her.

"Who's in her?" I demanded.

"Jake, relax! It's Alice! She's come back!" Her face was delighted, and I felt a twinge of annoyance. So now they come back, huh?

"What about the other ones?" I asked.

Bella's face immediately fell. "Only Alice came back. She saw me jump off the cliff." Guilt crossed her features when she mentioned the cliff diving.

"Is she staying?" I demanded, pushing the way in.

"I'm not sure…"

"Bella!" A small vampire appeared at the top of the stairs, white faced. Well, whiter than usual. "Edward…" she choked out. I was surprised. They actually had feelings? Bella blanched, and before I knew it, they were hurrying around, packing for a trip to somewhere in Italy. Bella was scrambling around for a pen. I handed her one but turned toward her.

"Bella, stay," I pleaded. She looked at me, sorrow in her eyes, but also determination.

"Stay for me," I begged. I looked into her eyes and turned her face toward me with a hand. I leaned in, closer, but she broke away.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." Her voice rang with sincerity, but that didn't stop her from rushing with the little bloodsucker to the car. My chance was gone. It felt like damnation forever.

**Edward's POV**

I waited, about to step into the noonday sun. I was about to join Bella again, and see the person I loved. Suddenly, someone slammed into me. I was surprised when I looked down and saw Bella, as beautiful as ever, looking at me with desperate eyes.

"Amazing. Carlisle was actually right," I said. And I hadn't felt a thing. The Volturi did their work well.

"Edward! Listen! You're not dead! We need to move…" Realization dawned. I knew what was going to happen. I shoved Bella behind me. I needed to protect her. I couldn't let her die when I'd just seen her face. But the joy that she hadn't died overwhelmed me.

"Hello, Edward," drawled a voice. I knew what was about to happen.

**Please review! I haven't written Imprint for a long time! But please give me comments! And believe me, it isn't going to end up as a Jacob loving story.**


	4. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Forgiveness**

_This is when Jacob comes to meet Edward and Bella. You all know what happens in Volterra. Jacob didn't pull the motorcycle thing on Bella, though._

**Jacob's POV**

I sensed it as the leech and Bella walked out of the car. The smell was disgusting, and I couldn't believe that I'd been chosen to make this announcement. Couldn't Sam see that I didn't want to see Bella or her boyfriend? I watched as Bella came into view, that same sense of love overpowering me, but I fought it back. I couldn't let it mess up my senses. I saw her bloodsucker boyfriend approach, and his face seemed confused, as if he was trying to figure something out. _Stupid imprint_, I thought, and the memories of when Billy told me about it rushed back. I absolutely despised this. It made me handicapped, in emotion and movement.

**Edward's POV**

I expected the fury. After all, what werewolf would want to meet me? And Jacob Black certainly was no exception. But what was that feeling of love I could feel, radiating from his mind? Then I saw the look he gave Bella, and when I heard those words. Imprint. Then a flash of memories, Billy giving Jacob a speech about werewolves, about how they could imprint the first time they met someone…. And suddenly it was clear. Jacob had fallen in love with Bella. Just not the normal way.

**Bella's POV**

I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later. I had to stop it before it got worse! I ran to the clearing that Jake was supposed to be in, and I saw him. He seemed to be restraining himself from doing something….

"Bella," he whispered. "I need to tell you something."

**Edward's POV**

He was going to tell her. There were two options for me. Either I could slow down and let Jacob tell Bella about this, or I could hurry Bella away before he could say anything. I decided to stick with the first option. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the truth away from Bella forever, the reason that the dog had told her he was a werewolf, instead of hiding it. I could hear Jacob speaking, "Bella, I need to tell you something." I could only hope that Bella truly loved me as much as she had before I tried to kill myself.

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't have much time. To my surprise, her leech boyfriend still wasn't here. Bella was looking at me, waiting. "I love you," I blurted out. Her face contorted into shock, and I didn't know what I could do, but wait for her answer.

"Jake," she said softly. "Why?" Her voice was choked, as if she'd burst into tears any second now.

"It's a werewolf thing. I just…" The words spilled out quickly. The legends, everything. She listened, and when I was done, I was sure my face looked like a child's. Frightened beyond belief. She reached toward me, but pulled back hesitantly. "I. Don't. Know. I love Edward. You know that, Jacob." Tears were streaking down her face, and I stepped forward. But the sickly sweet scent was clearer now.

"Your message has been delivered. Consider us warned." The vampire gathered Bella into his arms and wiped away her tears. He glared at me, as if I were responsible for her tears. I was guessing her knew what I'd been about to say about Victoria. I opened my mouth to speak, but his icy stare made me close it again.

"Bella…" I trailed off as I saw her crying.

"You promised, Jacob. Still friends, right?" she asked.

Pain ripped through me. Friends? I couldn't do that anymore. "I'm sorry. You know how much I want to keep my promise, but that's impossible now. Not in these circumstances." Her face crumpled in pain, and I felt my heart breaking. "I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered. Then I straightened up and met the vampire's icy look. "One more thing. I'm warning you, if you bite someone here, then the treaty will be broken. Bite, not kill." Bella, crying seconds before, snapped, "That's none of your business." I was choked. So she really intended to become one of them? I knew I needed to do something about this.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't stand to see Bella crying like that. It would've broken my heart, if I had one. I glared at Jacob. I knew his warning already, and I just wanted him to leave. But his last warning had Bella glaring at him. I knew what she wanted, and this would only provoke her. Jacob's thoughts suddenly became a swirl of emotion. "Leave. Now," I commanded.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as Bella and the bloodsucker walked back to the house. There went my chance. My face collapsed, and I held on to a tree for support, before I could fall over. Bella gave me one last glance, as if she were begging my forgiveness. Then she was gone, only the sickly sweet scent lingering behind her. I couldn't take it anymore. I became what I despised, but the only sanctuary I had now. My paws pounding across the ground, I ran off, trying to block my mind. I wished that I could forgive Bella. I wished I could. But I knew I would never do that. I'd imprinted, and this world had become hell on earth.


End file.
